


Caught in His Swamp

by HoneyButterYum



Series: Cursed Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Vocaloid
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Miku has an affair: the cursed fic, Pokeball(s), Shrekballs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and not the ones between his legs for once, by mixed feelings i mean incomprehensible amounts of disgust yet curiosity, first off i'd like to apologize, secondly i hope this brings as many mixed feelings to you as it did to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyButterYum/pseuds/HoneyButterYum
Summary: While out on a date together, Ash accidentally traps Miku in a special pokéball Professor Oak entrusted him with! Will Ash be able to free Miku from her unintended prison? Will he want to? And who is the dark shadow Miku sees locked away behind a strange door in the pokéball?





	Caught in His Swamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFloatFlats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/gifts), [my friend who in no way asked for this but got it anyway because she loves cursed shit like this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+who+in+no+way+asked+for+this+but+got+it+anyway+because+she+loves+cursed+shit+like+this), [MCR_Lover221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCR_Lover221B/gifts).



> i'd like to apologize again i don't know what i was thinking i don’t even know how to write any of these characters

“Miku!” Ash let out a cry as Miku shrunk in half a second, his words never reaching her ears that disappeared so fast into the special pokéball he’d been showing her. The ball rocked back and forth as it processed Miku’s capture, once, twice, thrice, and its white button flashed red with an affirming ‘click’.

Congratulations! Miku was caught!

In the far distance, Ash heard upbeat music that reminded him of previous times he’d caught a pokémon. In the aftermath of his mistake, that music warped his utter disbelief into something poisonous. Maybe this is what they called fate.

Miku lifted her hand to her forehead and winced in pain. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Ash talking about the new type of pokéball Professor Oak had asked him to test out….

But now, she found herself inside a circular room adorned with full household appliances—a full, expensive-looking kitchen took up the back of the curved wall that rose up into a domed ceiling, a couch to Miku’s right, a king-sized bed to her left, and a toilet, sink, and bathtub in front of her.

Then it struck her. The pokéball Ash has shown her had sucked her up and trapped her here. But how? Why?

Miku wobbled to her feet and brushed down her skirt. Getting out of the pokéball was her top priority. She poked around all areas of the room to search for some button, door, anything that could open this thing and free her. Yet she found nothing.

That is, until she looked more closely at an old, rickety wooden door embedded in the wall beside the toilet. A tiny crescent moon-shaped hole found its place near the top of the door, much larger than Miku herself. This was the only thing that looked like it could be an escape hatch, yet a rusted chain looped through the door’s handle and locked around another handle bolted into the wall beside it.

The first thing Miku asked herself was how the hell hadn’t she seen this before? This door certainly hadn’t been here before, or had she remembered it wrong? This was far too unusual of a circumstance for her to be questioning what was real and what wasn’t.

Miku brushed her fingers over the chain. Without much else of a plan, she curled her hand into a fist and gathered all the robotic strength she had, then punched the chain at its weakest point. With a clang, the heavy, broken chain dropped to the floor.

“Someone has come and freed me from my swamp?” The deep, sultry accent in the voice Miku heard made her limbs quiver in both arousal and fear. What had she done?

The owner of the voice pushed open the door, and Miku was met with a massive green body that towered over her. “What d’ya think you’re doin’ here in me swamp?” The tall man—no, no man could look like this, all brawny, skin the tone of fresh algae, ears replaced with tiny little fungi-looking organs on either side of his head—looked down upon Miku, his expression both endearing yet annoyed.

“I-it was an accident,” Miku trilled, her voicebox rising up and down as if part of its code had been deleted. “I’m just trying to find a way out.”

The not-a-man nodded. “There’s no escape from an ogre’s swamp.” He let out a hum and pondered his sage words, their implications more wise than anything that came from Socrates’ mouth. He held out his large hand, fingers thick and strong. “I’m Shrek, little lady. And you?”

How gentlemanly. “Miku,” Miku murmured as she shyly took Shrek’s hand. “What a lovely name you have.” Inspiration struck her, and she felt as though she’d soon have to compose a song for her newfound friend.

But when she met Shrek’s gaze and the two leaned in close, she realized that he’d become far more than a friend to her soon.

His lips tasted like saltwater, his tongue bumpy like the backside of an alligator. And Miku loved it. Nothing could be better than this singular moment, and even though the thought of Ash crossed her mind, he didn’t matter anymore. Miku knew she had everything she’d ever want right here.

Meanwhile, Ash had to go to the emergency room to get a strange pokéball removed from his rectum. The doctors thought it some knockoff brand that didn’t work—as it was impossible to open—but an undercover spy picked it up from the trash and took it to a hidden underground research facility. There, the pokéball was placed into its own special room, and as its researchers report, when the room was dead quiet, whispers emitted from the ball, barely decipherable. But sometimes, the same cryptic words could be made out: Shrek is love. Shrek is life. No one can escape the swamp.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to comment exactly how much hate you hold for this fic i thrive off your tears


End file.
